Love Like Winter
by Kuroneko Hikage
Summary: Ah, Christmas, the time of year to be gay and merry, to give and receive, and for fat men to fail cosplays of santa... And the season to fall in love. IchiHitsu, Yaoi, AU. Happy Xmas! One-shot!


Title: Love Like Winter  
Author: me! ^^  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Yaoi, fluff, stuff. (No beta. -shrug-)  
Pairing: IchiHItsu  
Disclaimer: Tite Kubo! You draw for me! Hear me!? I order you to draw whatever I want, and what I want is yaoi! YAOI! Kya~hahahaha~! -Toshiro pops dream bubble- Dammit!  
Summary: Ah, Christmas, the time of year to be gay and merry, to give and receive, and for jolly fat men to cosplay santa... And the season to fall in love.

A/N: Posted this for the IchiHitsu LJ comm Xmas exchange. This is my gift for yami_jay. ^^ Yeah, tough one, there... Ahahahaha! ^^; Anyway, I hope you like it! Her three prompts were Kimono, Christmas, and snow. I tried my best. u_u Sorry this is so late! I really didn't mean for it to be...

Ichigo strentched and relaxed back into the plush, overstuffed chair in the nearly empty lounge. College had let out for winter break, a time he had been looking forward to since a couple of months ago when his friends had suggested going here, the Modern Soul Moutain Lodge in the northern Seireitei Mountain Range for the holidays. No homework, abusive father, or job for a week and a half! Instead, he would be snowboarding, eating delicious food made by professionals, talking with his friends around a fire and having a gay ol' time.

Everyone decided it would be more efficient and convenient to exchange Christmas presents here, while they were together, and not have to worry about conflicting schedules for Christmas parties and dinners from the rest of their families. Their stay extended from the twenty-third of December to the second of January, so News Years was going to be just as much of a blast. They were a tight enough group of friends, all of their families knew and accepted the teenagers as their own. It was easy to get them to give the okay for the snowy trip.

Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Sado, and Ichigo piled into a van with their bags and eqquipment after a four-hour flight they'd taken just a few hours after getting off school, and they could very much use some time to shake off the jetlag. Everyone agreed to meet in the dining hall for super at seven in the evening, merely three hours away, so until then, free time was spent either putting luggage away, or exploring, or getting caught up on some much needed snoozing.

Ichigo had managed to put all of his stuff away fairly quickly, eager to find a small niche somewhere to hunker down until chow-time, but he couldn't relax upstairs since Renji was blasting his music. Normally, Ichigo was all for rock music at top volume, but not after the long trip they made. Instead, the observation lounge was much more pleasing. Located between the check-in lobby and a hallway that led to all the rooms, it was perfect for him to get a good look at the rest of the guests passing through. Against another wall, in fact right next to him, was a large fireplace with seating. Also, the view was breathtaking. Across from him was a large wall of glass, and with the curtains drawn, he could see the bright snowcaps of the mountains beyond. The sky was grey and overcast with promise of more snow, and all of the skiing, snowboarding and ice skating happened on another side of the lodge.

The natural beauty of the cold wilderness was tickling his insides with a pleasant, fuzzy feeling. He lifted his feet onto the ottoman and closed his eyes. He could already feel sleep creeping up from the corners of his brain. It wasn't just the travel, but everything in general that wore him out. His family were a bunch of crazies that escaped a looney bin(Karin was the only sane one), every class had given an exam before it let out, so his brian power was deffinitely running on empty, and all he could think of now was unwinding, and letting go of everything that happened in the past week.

And worser still, Isshin was pushing for Ichigo to bring home a "lady friend," or not to come back at all. Karin had kicked him, coming to his rescue as he was just stepping out the front door, otherwise he wasn't so sure he would've been able to catch his flight. He never thought about a girlfriend. School and work kept him busy, but he wasn't so hard-pressed that he couldn't have fun anymore. He still went out to malls, clubs and diners with his group. While many people were attractive, and the strawberry -a nickname dubbed by his friends that had him scoffing- found himself experimenting with both genders, as he couldn't decide based on looks alone.

He had an account on that "Plenty of Fish" site, something Yuzu told him about, though he didn't feel comfortable enough to date on the computer. It wasn't the fact that his profile had almost fifty people propositioning him for one-night stands and marriage, just that he would rather meet his future lover personally, get to know them through his own five senses, not technology.

He cracked an eye open, looking once again at the beautiful mountain scape. That feeling washed through him again, and he let a small grin play on his face. If he did have a lover, he imagined they would make him feel something sort of like how the scenery made him feel.

* * *

Dinner was awesome, as expected. The chefs at this lodge did their job splendidly, and he wondered just how they planned to be able to outdo the chicken parmigiana they had tonight on Christmas and New Years. His stomach let out a strange, almost random gurgle of happiness at being pleasantly stuffed to the brim. Feeling a little tired as the weight of his food settled into the bubbly pit of his stomach, he decided it was time to walk a bit of it off. He'd never get to sleep otherwise.

He tugged on a thick pair of jeans, a jacket with a faux fur-lined hood, his glovers, and a warm scarf the color of a high-noon bright sky. Stepping out, he breathed in the fresh, crisp air, the clear sky of moon and stars reflecting light off the newly fallen snow. It squeaked and crunched under his boots when he started up a trail leading to a large viewing deck, where people could watch other people fall on their asses. He'd done so at Renji right before dinner, who was impatiently eager to take up an introductory snowboarding class the night they had arrived. Ichigo's lessons didn't start until the next day, he wasn't as stupid as to exhaust himself just to act cool.

He wasn't the only one who had thought a midnight strole -disregard the fact that it was barely past ten- would be a good idea, as he was passing several couples snuggled together along the perimeter, and a group of friends in a snowball fight near the entrance to the hotel, all crowded out the tranquility of the night. He couldn't help but look as he past another pair, exchanging soft kisses and practically sharing a coat. What caught his attention were their eyes. They stared into each other, no one else existed. They were truly happy, standing there in the cold, wrapped around each other.

God dammit all, he was sounding like one of Rukia's romance novels. Shaking his head down and out of the night's nonexistant clouds, he stepped up to the railing, an empty space on the observation deck that had just become available. Leaning against it he looked out into the distant star formations. It was... very pretty. Then again, it was hard not to admire any view in this place.

A stray wind blew and Ichigo leaned into it. It ruffled his hair, caressed his skin, and sent a shiver down his spine. Winter was his favorite time of the year, and suddenly, he was hit with a half-ton weight of euphoria. That was who he wanted; someone, the perfect human embodiment, of the winter season. He smiled and looked up at the moon. That was his wish, for Christmas and New Years. He was going to pay more attention, to find that special someone. For the first time since fighting -or discussing, as the Kurosaki's liked to call it- with Isshin for a long time over this subject, Ichigo finally knew what he wanted.

Mind set and stomach settled, he straightened his back, intent on leaving... But some sort of movement flashed in the corner of his eye, making him hesitate and look closer. Unsure of what it was, and having a naturally curious disposition, Ichigo turned, brown irides lured to the figure at the far top of the course near the deck, and his breath caught in his throat.

Coming down the ski slope was the figure of what looked to be a child, but Ichigo knew that was somehow wrong to say. Spiky white hair shifted as the kid made his way down, bending and twisting and turning gracefully in the snowy hill. He was wearing black clothing with silver fastenings, looking as if he were displaced from the sky, falling down the mountain and into Ichigo's privileged sight.

Seeing the kid was almost at the bottom, a sudden need came over him, and the orange-haired teen made his way down the path as fast as his now-frozen legs could carry him. He was beautiful, shining like a part of the winter sky. He felt this urge to speak to him, find out his name, get to know him. That same feeling was back, in full blast, as he ran, skidded and stumbled as fast as he could.

Where this came from, he didn't know. He was well aware that love went further than skin-deep. Unable to do nothing but to succumb to this wonderful emotion, he felt compelled to find out why, which all the more fueled his motivation and he stepped his speed up a notch.

He wasn't fast enough. Just getting off the trail, he could see the object of his attention a few yards away. Ichigo stopped in his tracks. What was he doing? What had gotten into his head? Random strangers that half stomp, half run up to you demanding just who the hell they were -at least, that was all he managed to assemble in his jumbled head of giddiness- would freak anyone out. He could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest as the white-haired boy removed his feet from his skis, and the goggles from his face.

He couldn't see his eyes, the other's back was turned to him as he picked up his equipment and headed in. Ichigo could only walk a few steps forward as the white-haired beauty disappeared inside. He stood still. Whoever that was, he liked a lot more than normal.

* * *

The next day found him waking to Renji shaking his shoulder. "Come on, man. Get up! I want to go outside as soon as possible!"

That's right, snowboarding started today. Renji left him there, yelling at him to be downstairs soon or else he would incite the girls to attack him. Grumbling, mainly because he had been having a very good dream involving a certain white-haired person, Ichigo dressed up; putting on a long-sleeved red shirt, black vest and strapped a pairing of goggles to the top of his head. He did everything mechanically, the process being done many a time before. The morning fogginess wouldn't fade until he's had his second cup of tea.

He met his friends for breakfast, which consisted of bacon, eggs, toast, bagels and hash-browns. He turned up his nose when Orihime past him a concoction she made and brought with her that she swore went pretty much with anything. He had to disagree. After his second cup of tea, his head began to clear, and everyone discussed what they were doing for the day. Renji and he were snowboarding, the girls thought about ice skating, and Uryuu and Sado wanted to go skiing.

Thinking and talking about it brought up that mystery boy again. Ichigo wondered if the other two were going to see him, since he'd seen him skiing the other night. They could be, but then the kid had been so graceful, as if he'd been skiing for years. He doubted he'd be in a beginner lesson. Still, Ichigo was envious that they had the slightest chance of seeing... him.

Ichigo screwed his eyes shut, trying to force his image from his mind. He had to accept that, even though they were staying at the same lodge, he might not get to see him again. When did he arrive? when was he going to leave? Did he live anywhere near Ichigo? Or perhaps he was a foreigner? He's heard from the check-in ladies that they have to brush up on their languages occasionally when they receive international guests.

"Ichigo!"

That snapped him out of it. He looked down to Rukia, who had snapped her fingers in front of his face as well as yelled to to get his attention. He sweat-dropped. Oops. He spent too much time in his inner thoughts. "What?" he asked.

"I was wondering what kind of kimono you got for new years. Were you able to get out of wearing the one your father made for you?"

"Oh, is that all?" He laughed nervously. Good grief, he'd seriously needed to stop thinking about that pretty boy. Distraction opportunity! He decided to take it. "Well, yeah. Yuzu snuck into my room and repacked my suitcase for me. You wouldn't believe some of the things dad put in there."

Rukia lifted an eyebrow. He didn't know if she caught on to him or not, but she must have decided to play along. "Oh, so Yuzu made one for you?"

He nodded, taking another sip of tea. This lodge also held a small celebration for new years, but everyone had to dress in kimonos and yukatas. He was thankfully he didn't have to wear that flamboyant, overdecorated thing his father made. And although he got an "A" for the effort -blood, sweat and tears was Isshin's description- he got an "F" for sewing skills.

The conversation spun out to many other things, including everyone badgering everyone else -Renji, Rukia and Orihime- about what they got for presents. Ichigo sipped his coffee, watching in amusement at the petty fighting, even joining in on a few jibes at Renji's and Uryuu's expense. He wondered what that kind of kimono the kid would wear...

Damnit!

* * *

The day went by quickly, consisting of nothing but food, friends, and falling on both his knees and his butt for the better part of the day, Ichigo was exhausted enough to fall asleep almost instantly when his head face-planted into the pillow. He'd received complaints from Renji in the morning, which was odd, considering Ichigo almost never snored. Only when he was dead tired, and usually he was able to wake himself up with how gut-wrenching loud they were.

Ichigo apologized, but only got a mouthful of pillow. Renji's pillow. Disgusted, he grabbed his own pillow and the both of them duked it out. Uryuu and Sado came in to see what all the fuss was about since their room was right next to them, but was soon swept into the fight when Renji accidentally knocked his glasses askew and Ichigo managed to -purposely- throw a wayward pillow on top of Sado's head.

When the girls arrived at the door that was left open, it was in full chaos. Even Rukia managed to sneak into the fight for a good few minutes. Orihime wanted to join because it looked like so much fun, but Tatsuki had had enough. It took a while to beat everyone into submission, but they all decided to meet yet again downstairs for breakfast, and then spend their time in the lounge opening their gifts.

Quickly throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, because no one was going out today, all lessons canceled for everyone to do their own fun, the lodge's equipment at their disposal, and various parties being planned. After a breakfast of waffles, pancakes and orange juice, the whole gang went to grab their gifts and put then in a pile near the fireplace, where "Santa" would hand them out. Ichigo took comfort in his chair, propping his feet up and getting comfy. Once settled, and after an intense game of janken between Rukia and Renji, the presents were given out, one-by-one. And it wasn't their gifts to each other, but their families, so there was a lot to get through. The staff were a big help, bringing trash bags for them.

Rukia worked counter clockwise, which meant Ichigo was last. That was alright, though. It was interesting to see his friends' reactions to their gifts. He'd gotten Rukia a perverted, talking plush lion, who said things like "They're super-sized!" and "How I'd love to be buried in the valley of your bosom!" He got whacked on the head for it, but she liked it. Renji's gift was a few games for his Nintendo DS, Uryuu got a fifty-dollar gift card to his favorite fabric store. Ichigo knew he'd done good when those glasses shined with a glint of obsession. Weirdo. He got Sado and imported coin set from Mexico, Orihime some new hair clips, and Tatsuki a pair of leather gloves, for when she really wanted to get into a fight.

He got various gifts in return, of course; a CD he'd been pining over, a new outfit (he was such a fashion bug), and a giant penguin plush. He looked over at Orihime in confusion. She just smiled and told him that he was like a big teddy bear, but Enriku already had that position, so she picked the next best animal. That was Orihime for ya.

They talked about school, modeled some of the outfits given, and were joking around when Ichigo got another eyeful of his latest distraction. He looked a lot thinned without those bulky clothes on. Instead, he was met with the beautiful vision of a blood red buttoned shirt, unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest. Black slacks covered half his feet as he shuffled along past his group.

Ichigo's heartbeat picked up again as the boy turned, and Ichigo could see crystal clear aquamarine shown prettier than any jewel. Shivers ran through his body as he watched those hips sway lightly, the spikes contained and in a ponytail at the back of his neck, while several locks sprang up from being too short to reach and a few bangs falling into his face.

He. Was. God.

All too soon the moment was gone, when he disappeared down the hall and into another room filled with boisterous laughter and loud music. But Ichigo could still remember those eyes, whom escaped his sight before, and their intensity and intelligence secured his thoughts in confirming that he was not a boy, not by a long shot. He was sophisticated, intelligent, and by the superior way he carried himself, slightly snobby. Ichigo smirked. And that wasn't all. As he gazed at him, he was sure he could detect a fiery spirit, when the boy gazed -glared really, but Ichigo mind was too short-circuited to notice- right back at him.

He could feel desire pour into his very soul.

* * *

The days after Christmas was sought to a flurry of more activities. Everyone continued their sport lessons, and told their woes of failure and success at the dinner table. Though the most change in things were for Renji and Ichigo. They'd waited for their instructor, but who met them was a surprise.

It turned out that the woman who'd been teaching them had to leave do to family reasons. The soothing voice that reached their ears had them both turning around.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo? Abarai, Renji?" It was HIM. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro. I'll be your instructor from here on out."

That beautiful voice slithered into his ears and making his body follow suit. One thing he immediately noticed up close was, no matter how old he was, the guy was short. He only came up to mid-chest level. He was in his coat and snow gear, red goggles hanging from his neck. And while Abarai was laughing and goofing off and making a complete fool of himself, Ichigo could only stare. Those eyes always seemed to ensnare him, no matter time nor place.

He was looking at him again. Ichigo swallowed at put on a smile. "Hey, Toshiro, nice to meet ya!"

The other frowned. "Please refer to me as Hitsugaya-sensei. now then, should we get on with it? Where did you leave off in your training?"

He knew it. Assured by that reaction and various nuances throughout the day, he discovered Toshiro to a total snob and tight-ass, as he liked to put it. His icy cold demeanor with honorifics and his attitude about his height -yes, very sensitive subject, that- and name only spurned him further to antagonize him. Toshiro got angry quickly, an anger that burned brighter than the closest star at night. His professionalism was in peak efficiency, he was cold and detached himself from mixing any sort of pleasure with his work. He tried several times falling over to get him to at least help him up, but it was a no-go.

But the boy's response to his jibes were well received. A couple of days later, when he got to know his moves and mannerisms better, Toshiro must like him, or cared, or felt something... otherwise he wouldn't have responded to Ichigo's jokes at all. Day after day of training and getting better, to the annoying point where Toshiro could tell Ichigo was falling down on purpose, Ichigo felt brave enough to be the first one to initiate the touch.

New Years Eve, Ichigo dressed in his kimono. Yuzu was very good. It was white, an orange obi belted to his waist with a small strawberry charm in the middle, the pattern was various areas roughly plaited in different tones of brown, gold, orange and yellow(on a shoulder, down one hip, at the bottom hem, on a sleeve, etc). Spiking his hair and putting on his zori, gave himself a good look-through in the mirror. Yes, perfect picture. It was a little vain, but then again he normally was. Fashion Bug. Bit, infected and carrier... Or so Orihime says.

He went down into the lobby. The crowd was insane. Was there really this many people staying here? He made his way through, somehow, to where his friends hung out at the buffet table. Renji offered him juice, but he had a sneaky suspicion it was spiked the way Uryuu was acting. Feather-weight.

Instead, he grabbed what looked like a cheese/sausage/cracker combo and shoved it into his mouth, munching. not bad. He got through a few more before everyone thought about getting out and mingling with the staff and other guests. Everyone was quick to get away. The girls went to talk to some fellow ice skaters. Uryuu and Sado did the same, thought Abarai went to talk -apologize it looks like- about the pillow fight and that they don't have to worry about huge feather messes every again. But the way they were hugging him and fawning over him, Ichigo would think he was forgiven.

Left to his own devices, he stayed at the table, munching, feeling hungry for no apparent reason other than his stomach wanting food. Or maybe it was a substitute for what he really wanted.

"Enjoying stuffing yourself?"

Saying he freaked at the sudden voice was an understatement. What happened to his Toshiro radar? Whatever, he was too busy staring at Toshiro's kimono to bother with a silly little question like that. Toshiro was in a black kimono, a blood red obi, and white snowflake patterns. He mentally shook himself out of it so he could answer the question properly.

"I'm a growing teenager, Toshiro."

Toshiro scoffed, picking up a strawberry. "It's Hitsu-"

"-gaya-sensei. Yeah, yeah..." He waved it off in favor of eating some sort of chocolate truffle. He had learned to just wave off those automatic responses and act a bit more cooler. Ichigo smirked. "So, Toshiro," he put emphasis on this, causing Toshiro to glare, "Are you here with your family just for the holidays?"

The other blinked in confusion, causing Ichigo to blink in confusion. What did he do, now? He figured that was a normal topic starter, why did it get his such a strange look?

"Yeah, something like that."

They exchanged insults and witty banter for a little while, until all the people started counting down. Both joined them soon enough. Ichigo smirked when they neared the single-digit numbers. This would work out, wither way. He'd either kiss him and get to date him, or kiss him, get punched, and never see him again. Yikes. It was a bit harsh, but he was willing to accept it if need be.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone clapped, cheered and kissed.

Ichigo turned to get the boy's attention, but he already had it. Wondering whether or not he should plant the kiss on him before he could escape, Toshiro managed to make up his mind for him. He reached up, grabbed the back of Ichigo's head, and pulled the surprised teen down for a kiss. The lips nudge his own, trying to get Ichigo aware enough to respond. Fat change, the dude was shocked brain-dead.

And all it took was a small nip, white teeth biting his upper lip, and Ichigo was on him. It may have started as a small, insignificant lip lock where neither boy was making the next move, but Ichigo took full control and changed that around very quickly. He grabbed Toshiro's shoulder, pulling his forward so that their lips were pressed more firmly. Toshiro didn't hesitate in returning his passion. Lips grappled, teeth clashed, tongues stroke against each other in dirty and intimate ways.

He wasn't quite sure who moaned first, but they seemed to be doing it non-stop when it started. Becoming increasingly aware of people looking at them, he broke off from his lips, Toshiro giving a delightful moan of disappointment, desire and need. He wanted to suddenly kiss more than those lips, and he was going to. He whispered into his ear. "Let's go somewhere else." Barely a nod and the both of them were gone to Ichigo's room.

* * *

It was the last day, and still no sigh of Toshiro. Ichigo sighed in depression. After that night, he awoke to Renji, once again, shaking him awake. Their last day was spent in a relaxing hot tub, talking excitedly about getting back to their families. Ichigo loved his family and everything, he wanted to see his little sisters, but something was holding him back. And he knew just what that something was. He wanted to know where he stood with Toshiro, if he'd really been just a one-night fling. It was glorious, and waking up alone should have clued him in, but he wanted to hear if for himself.

Fat chance of that happening. He didn't see him the first day or the second, even where they were checking out. Toshiro didn't want to come say good-bye. That kind of put a downer in his mood. Now what was he gonna do? It was probably for the best, seeing as how the lodge and his father's clinic was nowhere near each other, but a part of him just felt really depressed that he couldn't take things deeper, despite how deep he had gotten with him last night.

Dazed with those thoughts and spacing out, he almost didn't hear his name being called. Quickly, he ran up to her, the check-in girl Renji was talking with the other night. He inquired as to what she wanted.

"This is from Hitsugaya-Sama." She gave him an envelope.

Eager, he hastily thanked her before opening it and taking out the piece of paper, not really catching the deep respect embedded in the girl's voice. It had a phone number on it as well as a short message.

Kurosaki-kun, if you don't call me, I'll hunt you down, chop off your dick and shove your balls down your throat! -Toshiro.

Ichigo smirked , he was supposed to call him, under threat of castration, and then what? Well, he supposed he could work out the details and small things later. The thing that really got him, though, was the fact that he was with this Toshiro. As hard as he could, he wasn't able to think of anyone better for him. Toshiro was a snotty, ice cold, sensuous being. New years had been amazing, and he could wait until he was able to find him again.

Wondering what got Ichigo acting all glaze-y and about ready to faint, she poked him. It had the desired effect of him jerking awake. And while he was busy snapping himself out of it, she snatched the piece of paper from him. Giggling, she read the paper... and her eyes bugged. "No way, THE Hitsugaya!?" She looked up to see Ichigo looking curiously at her. "How do you know Hitsugaya-sensei?"

Ichigo looked confused. "He's my snowboarding instructor. Why?"

She sent the look right back at him, waving the letter about. "Do you mind telling me what this is about?" Ichigo blushed, making Rukia smirk. "Ah... I see..."

He grabbed the paper, tucking it into the pocket of his jeans. "So...? Anyway, how do you know him?"

She shrugged. "Easily. My brother and his parents are good friends and we often get together." Ichigo's idiotic face told her she needed to clarify. She rolled her eyes. Seriously. "Hitsugaya's parents run this establishment. Really, Ichigo, pay more attention." With that, she muttered about stupid strawberries not listening to their friends and went to bug Renji.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was beyond shocked. Stupefied! He had to let it sink in while they were on their way to the airport. Well, that made things a little more easier. Ichigo smiled, looking down at the note he pulled from his jeans for the hundredth time.

At least Isshin will leave him alone about it now.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! ^^ Please Review! -bows-

EDIT: I fixed this story up a bit. XD


End file.
